The Test of Time
by CarolineCatharsis
Summary: Ririchiyo has been offered the opportunity to finish her high school career in a prestigious school, only issue is it is on the other side of the country and Miketsukami can't go with her. Will the couple's relationship flourish? Or will the two find someone else? **There will be some smut later on**


**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! So I wanted to write a fic of these two because I think they are adorable and sexy and need to get it on. But I am not really into the lolicon thing. So my answer? Send Ririchiyo away for a couple years, maybe smudge the time a bit more just to make them older, plus then you get the bit of angsty goodness. It will be fun. SO! With all that said, lets go. Thanks for reading my fict.

She stared blankly at the teacher in the front of the room. Her pencil delicately trapped between her pointer finger and thumb. Needless to say she wasn't paying much attention to her class, as out of character as it seemed she was justified, it was just review for the test next class, which she had all of the preparations for already made. The clouds rolled by languidly on such a warm day, the year was coming to a close, yet she had already been making plans for her next year as head of her class she needed to be prepared.

However, that is not what her thoughts were currently dwelling on. No, her mind was enchanted by the thought of his face. Miketsukami had looked so genuine when he had admitted wanting a family, his features appeared so pure, almost innocent and boyish in nature. Sure he was a handsome man, beautiful even, but never had she seen him so… vulnerable. She tapped the pencil's eraser to her bottom lip as she replayed the scene in her mind. It had already been a month since they had shared their feelings for one another in the park. The thought still made her heart beat become irregular and her cheeks to flush a bit. Yet, nothing more had come of it, they continued with their professional pretenses. She did not even get to make him coffee yet. Her brows furrowed and her attention returned to her paper, _perhaps he will join me after school today for a cup, I want to just spend casual time with him._ She blushed, lowering her chin so her bangs hid her face, as she recalled the way his arms felt around her as he had held her that day. It was so warm and comforting, she felt enveloped and protected and, for the first time, truly loved. She wanted to feel that again, wanted to not feel bashful reaching for his hand when they were out shopping, wanted to steal kisses from him when no one was looking, wanted to be held by him. But it was all so embarrassing, getting to that point would take so long for her. She wondered how he did it, surely he wanted more intimacy too, right? Or was she too young for him to see her that way. Her eyes widened in sudden realization, _of course, I am only just developing in my teenage hormones, he probably doesn't even see me as a woman yet_ she glared at her underdeveloped bosom. Sighing defeat she slumped in her chair, eyes focusing on the front of the room just as someone was interrupting the class. The teacher and the man exchanged a few words and then he looked at her.

"Ririchiyo? The principal would like to see you." Her teacher asked, almost bashfully.

Her scowl was immediate, if involuntary; being singled out in front of her class was not something she could take with grace, "Very well then, I suppose I must go." She got out of her chair and followed the stranger down the hall.

He was waiting for her at the front of the school. The iron wrought gates were opened as if his will had rendered them asunder for separating her from him. His Ririchiyo-sama. He scanned the faces of all the young students leaving the building, but his eyes were for one, and one only. The one he would forever belong to, for he was her loyal dog and she was his master. All the other faces could have been the same as far as he was concerned, he only cared for hers. It was her hair that caught his eye first; the radiant black tresses were all the beauty of night captured into one borderline divine entity. Her eyes met his and his heart skipped a beat, did he say 'borderline'? That was a mistake, she was divine. In every essence of the word, and he was but a lowly fox. Hardly worthy of groveling in the dirt her shoes touched, and yet she had allowed him into her world, even asked for him to stay. By the time she reached him he was so profoundly overcome with emotion he wanted to hold her and sob on her shoulder and breathe in the scent of her hair and kiss her and bask in the glory that was just simply her. But instead he mustered up all of his will power and merely smiled to her, and opened the car door for her.

"How was school today, Ririchiyo-sama?" He snuck a peek at her from the rear view mirror, her eyes were cast out the window and her chin rested upon her hand.

"It was alright." Came the flat response. Something was bothering her, he could practically smell it. As much as he wanted to pry, he knew that she would only tell him if need be, because that was the kind of woman she was. Not one to bother others with her own affairs, it was part of the reason why she was so lonely. He wanted, more than anything, to be the one there for her. He wanted to be the one she would share her thoughts and feelings with. But all in good time, he had to remind himself.

They arrived at the mansion and entered the lobby. Nobara was sitting at a table with Sorinozuka salivating at a new underwear magazine she must have purchased. Sorinozuka looked up at their entrance and greeted Ririchiyo with a wave.

"Oi, would you like to come sit with us? Karuta left us some cake she picked up earlier." He gestured to a half-eaten red velvet cake sitting on the table.

"No, not tonight. I am not really in the mood." The usual brashness was gone from her response and Sorinozuka frowned.

"Well alright then, leave me with the pervy maniac." He poked at Nobara. But the busty woman was so busy ogling at a panty shot she didn't even acknowledge him.

So the two continued on their way up to the elevator in silence. Miketsukami kept her in his vision the entire time, something was definitely bothering her. She was quiet and forlorn, her usually spunky response all but lost, and not to mention she stepped into the elevator with her left foot first, and in the car she didn't even buckle the seat belt with her left hand, she only used her right! Her pony tail looked a little flat, though she was still radiant as always, she was pale and her sock had a wrinkle…

They arrived at the fourth floor and she was already walking away from him. A moment of panic erupted in his chest and he hurriedly followed her down the hall. She paused at her door, and he stared into the back of her head, wishing he could just open it up and find the source of her pain. He often wished he could just glide into her skin, be in her place and take all the pain from her. All the insults she suffered at school, all the social insecurities, all the awkward moments, all the loneliness. He wanted to take it all from her and just have her be happy and safe and in his arms. She turned around and looked him in the eyes, they spoke volumes to him. The urge to hold her was so strong he had to close his hands into fists and hold them by his sides. Never, in all his life had someone impacted him so deeply as this one girl. Never, in all his life, would he imagine that he would be this capable of **feeling;** it was all together beautiful, and terrible. Like a bittersweet existence, to feel so much it hurt him. She continued to look into his eyes. They looked like they were pleading, but also deep in thought. Finally he could take it no more.

"What is wrong?" It came out as a whisper, which surprised him, he had wanted to sound strong and capable.

She sighed and looked to the floor. "I don't know, I just have some thinking to do." She looked back to him hesitation still evident in her face. " I guess I will message you later if I need anything." She opened her door, but before she could disappear into it he grabbed her hand. She paused and turned back to him. He wouldn't meet her eyes, just lowered his head and placed a kiss upon the back of her hand.

"Please, do not hesitate to." His voice was low and quiet again, as if he had to force it. Pulling her hand from him her door closed quietly behind her and she sighed into the emptiness of her room.

The principal had wanted to tell her that she had been selected to go to an elite school in northern Japan, miles away from the Mansion, and consequently, miles away from Miketuskami. The thought not only pained her, but actually frightened her. He was the only one who ever understood how she felt, and if she were to leave to finish her schooling, what would that mean for their relationship? She was scared, scared to be alone again, and scared he would find someone else to fill her place. The thought was stupid, she knew that, but still the fear gnawed away at her. Part of her wondered if it would be a good thing, to get to start anew, in a completely different place than the area where she grew up. A place where no one would know the Shirakiin name. She could build her own person, not under the pretense of her family. Get to do some growing of her own. It would be three whole years in the boarding school. Three whole years to learn how to be social, three whole years to learn how to take care of herself, three whole years to survive without him. She had changed so much in the past months with him by her side. Her hair sprawled out in a halo around her head as she lied in the middle of her bed. He made her feel like she could be something better than what she always thought of herself to be. He was kind and devoted. He protected and provided for her. He always seemed to know what was wrong with her, and what she needed. A hot tear fell from the corners of her eyes. She blanketed her eyes with the white sleeve of her school shirt, it sopped up the tears she couldn't stop. Her lip curled and her eyes scrunched, she caved and let herself cry.

After a bit, her resolve kicked in. sniffling the tears away she looked at herself in the mirror and let out a surprised laugh, "Look at you, crying your crocodile tears. You haven't grown at all! Still just a child." She chided herself, "Besides, its not like you get a choice anyways. Mother and Father have already signed the papers of agreement." Her smile to herself wasn't one of joy, more like the grimace of one repressed by the decisions of others. "Better go tell him." She turned from the mirror, very aware that her eyes were puffy and red from tears and that she had to keep sniffling. But up she went, away to his room to talk.

** and that is where I will end it tonight, Thank you again for reading, I wanted to give one of my favorite ships a little love, so I will continue this tomorrow night! Let me know how you are liking it. I was thinking about throwing in a little bit of sauciness before she leaves and then maybe going heavy when she gets back? I dunno yet, like I said, I am not into how young she is but, meh we will see**


End file.
